


《欲》第四章

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: R18排雷！！！！！T教排雷！！！！！
Kudos: 16





	《欲》第四章

**Author's Note:**

> R18排雷！！！！！T教排雷！！！！！

“腿夹紧，宝贝。”顾然扣着男孩腰肢，一边挺进一边命令。  
贺子虞双手被拷在身后，撅着屁股头抵着床，喘息着再一次夹紧了双腿。  
顾然尤嫌不满，将贺子虞翻了个面，抓着他的脚踝将他的双腿交叉提起，贴着他的大腿根模拟着交合的动作抽插着。  
贺子虞跟随着顾然的频率被撞得颤抖，没有实质性的插入却让他更加羞耻。  
贺子虞红着脸，在男人的液体终于喷射在他的小腹上时，被允许射了精。  
他躺在床上喘息，任由顾然取下来他的手铐抱着他去清洗，脑子里乱糟糟的。  
他成为顾然的奴隶已经快一个月了，在这一个月里，顾然如他所说的掌控了贺子虞全部的生活，从衣食住行到各个方面。可是，除了少有的几次腿交以外，顾然还是没有真正意义上的使用过他。  
也许主人并不渴求我的身体。  
这样的认知让贺子虞有些懊恼。  
“明晚俱乐部有一个聚会。”顾然的话语打断了贺子虞的思考，男人抱着贺子虞坐进浴缸，轻轻替他揉着腰肢。  
“主人要带我去吗？”贺子虞软着身体，有些惊喜地问。  
“如果你想的话。”顾然笑着允许。  
贺子虞有些兴奋地扑腾了两下，随后又想起什么小心翼翼地道：“我怕我会给您丢脸，主人。”  
“相信我，宝贝，你是最好的。”顾然将贺子虞抱起拿着浴巾将他裹了裹，赞赏得真诚。  
于是第二天晚上，贺子虞被他恶劣的主人塞着一根毛茸茸的尾巴（你们懂的）带到了“夜宴”一月一次的聚会上。  
顾然将贺子虞领到了他十分熟悉的那个包厢，点了点皮沙发示意他跪上去，“安安静静的待在这里不要动，宝贝，在我回来之前。”  
贺子虞跪坐在自己的脚跟上，听话的点了点头，随后听见男人开门离开。  
他默默地在心里数着秒，没过多久，一个声音在他身边响起：“你就是King新收的小家伙？”  
贺子虞抬起头，面前的男人一头金发，穿着很是随意，牛仔裤配着白色的高领毛衣，外面套了一件米白色的风衣，他盯着贺子虞打量地意味很是明显。  
贺子虞沉默着，他直觉的认为主人不在身边时他不应该和别的dom搭话。  
“噢，有趣，King很少带人来参加聚会，更别说带新手。”男人没在意贺子虞的态度，自顾自地说着。  
“没必要拘束小家伙，这里是非公共区域，能进入这里或者是带人进来的，整个俱乐部也就只有四个人而已。”男人一边说一遍坐到了贺子虞旁边，这个距离算不上近，但也并不远。  
贺子虞本能地想往旁边挪，又想起顾然吩咐地不要动，硬生生地忍住了，他皱了皱眉，有些生硬地开口：“先生，也许您应该适当地和我保持距离。”  
男人愣了几秒，突然靠着沙发笑了，“哈哈好，有趣的小家伙，我想我也许明白King为什么要收下你了。”  
“我很抱歉让你觉得受到了冒犯小家伙，不过我还是要向你郑重地声明，你占有的地方确实属于King，但同时我也拥有一半的使用权，谁叫俱乐部偏要安置双人沙发呢，像孤狼和暗夜那样拥有专座好像也是件不错的事情。”男人摊了摊手，语气颇有些无奈。  
这回轮到贺子虞发愣了，他处理了一下男人话语中的信息，想着早先恶补的一些关于俱乐部的资料，才明白男人应该就是俱乐部dom榜的榜三、传说中最好相处的dom——Devil。  
“看起来King真的很宠你，在这个包间里除了白羽，不用跪在地上的sub你是第二个，King从前的sub可从来没有过这种待遇。”  
“主人从前有过很多sub吗？”贺子虞敏锐地抓住了关键的信息。  
“算多吗？也就三四个吧。”Devil靠在沙发背上，看着贺子虞暴露出来的小情绪，颇有些看好戏的意味。  
“在说什么？”孤狼推开包厢门，手中牵着一个黑色的牵引绳。  
“在聊King以前的桃花史，噢，看起来白羽似乎又犯什么错了？”Devil看着被牵引绳拉着，趴在地上亦步亦趋跟在孤狼身后明显泛着潮红的白羽，笑得有些幸灾乐祸。  
“许久不见你还是这么八卦，Devil。”孤狼牵着白羽坐到自己的位置上，将牵引绳的一端递到白羽嘴边让他咬住，随后吩咐道：“外套脱了，跪坐。”  
白羽脱掉外套露出裸露的身体，他的乳尖上夹着两枚乳夹，性器被两个阴茎环扣住，身后露出一截明显没有完全吞完的按摩棒，随后他按照孤狼的意思，双手背在身后，将屁股放在脚后跟上，感受着按摩棒被推入体内，颤颤巍巍地坐了下去。  
贺子虞看着这样的场面不自觉的红了脸，他平视前方，试图将自己的目标转移到巨大的投屏上。  
“King的舌根你也敢嚼？”孤狼瞟了一眼面上乖巧十足的白羽，这才看向Devil。  
“是我们这位新手迫切地想知道King的过去。”Devil无辜的摊了摊手，很自然的甩了锅。  
“我的过去？”顾然关上门走进来，看着另外两人疑惑地发问。  
“没什么，King，你的新宠物很有趣。”Devil笑了笑，“所以这次俱乐部到底有什么重要的事情，要让我千里迢迢从欧洲赶回来。”  
顾然走到贺子虞面前，先是伸手抚摸了一下他的头，随后回道：“不算小事，暗夜要退圈了。”  
“噢，这可真是出乎意料。”Devil有些惊讶地道。  
孤狼皱着眉问道：“为什么？”  
“爱上了一个圈外人。”顾然将贺子虞抱起让他跨坐到自己腿上，坐回沙发上语气平淡地解释。  
“真可惜。”Devil有些遗憾  
“没什么可惜的，暗夜才是我们之中最理智的那个。”孤狼转着左手中指上的戒指，盯着脚边的白羽，听不出情绪。  
“你们到底对我的小宝贝做了什么？”顾然没有在这个话题上继续下去的打算，他挑起明显有些发神的贺子虞的下巴，颇有些无奈地道：“宝贝，从刚开始就心不在焉，也许你应该学会如何将你的全部心思放在你的主人身上。”  
“我很抱歉，主人。”贺子虞眨了眨眼，男人曾经有过很多个sub的认知让他心里有些发酸。  
“真没规矩，宝贝。”顾然叹了一口气，“重复我之前给你的命令。”  
“安安静静的待着不要动，直到您回来。”贺子虞舔了舔嘴唇，看起来有些不满，“可我想很明显您已经回来了，主人。”  
“当然宝贝，不过在我回来之前，你真的有好好遵循我的命令吗？或许你应该向我坦白你同Devil说了什么。”顾然拉开贺子虞外套的拉链，显然，男孩里面什么也没穿，他轻轻捏了捏贺子虞胸前的小茱萸，笑的有些危险。  
周围还有着无关的人，强烈的羞耻感让贺子虞轻轻颤抖着，裸露的皮肤上覆上一层薄薄的粉红色。  
“噢，King，真该让你以前的sub看看你现在的样子。”Devil毫不客气地调笑，“你就像是一个害怕被抢走玩具的小孩。”  
顾然没有理他的打算，只是看着贺子虞继续道：“我想我根本不需要担心这一点，对吗小玩具？”  
“当然，主人。”贺子虞紧绷着身子，讨好的蹭了蹭顾然的下巴。  
“聪明的回答，宝贝。”顾然满意地笑了，好心情的没在追究之前的事。  
“那您属于我吗，主人。”被顾然的过去所困扰，贺子虞仰起脸望着他的主人，眼眸里泛着微光，犹如一块琉璃的琥珀，有一种脆弱而晶莹的渴望。  
“噗哈哈——King，看起来你的小玩具想要造反。”Devil愣了两秒，在沙发上笑的有些直不起腰。  
孤狼眼里也带着些许笑意，看向顾然的意思很是明显。  
“宝贝，我想我们需要好好谈谈关于谁属于谁的问题。”顾然眯起眼，咬着贺子虞的耳垂恶狠狠地道。  
“对不起主人……我……我的意思是，我属于您主人，可您对我……”  
剩下的解释被顾然一口吞进嘴里，他抱着贺子虞走进内室，嘭得一声关上了门。  
“真糟糕，看起来King的火气很大。”Devil无辜地笑了笑。  
“没有一个dom会容忍自己的sub挑战自己的权威，尤其是像King这种占有欲和自尊心都极强的人。”孤狼摊了摊手，盯着白羽意有所指。  
白羽睫毛微微颤抖了一下，冲他的主人投去了一个乞求的眼神。  
“看起来你也需要去游戏室里玩玩，孤狼，我也许可以去外面寻找一下我的新宠物。”Devil很有眼力见的起身，包厢里有着四间内室，分别是他们四个人各自的游戏室。  
“祝你玩的开心Devil。”孤狼摊开右手，白羽将口中的牵引绳拿下，递到了男人手中。  
Devil不置可否的耸了耸肩，贴心的在出去时带上了门。  
游戏室内——  
贺子虞躺在床上，两三下被顾然剥了个精光。  
“看着我，宝贝。”顾然站在床边居高临下地俯视他，“现在我们来探讨一下谁属于谁的问题。”  
“主人——”贺子虞被顾然扣住双手压在头顶，男人倾身含住了他胸前早就已经挺立地小茱萸。  
温热的舌头舔过乳尖，顾然似乎是对这两个小东西特别执着，翻来覆去的欺负了好几遍却偏偏没有临幸其他地方。贺子虞仰着头喘息，尾巴上仿真的毛发扫过大腿根痒得他不住的磨蹭着双腿，他终于颤抖着小声求饶：“主人，求您——”  
“求我什么呢？宝贝。”顾然松开嘴里已经被欺负的红肿的小果实，舔了舔唇，认真地发问。  
“求您，碰碰下面。”贺子虞红着脸小幅度地喘息。  
“我拒绝，宝贝。”顾然恶劣地笑了，“记住，你属于我，如何玩弄你是我的自由。”  
顾然肆意地在贺子虞全身点着火，却偏偏故意无视他身下挺立的小家伙。  
“我错了——主人——求您——”贺子虞难耐地蹭着双腿，显得有些无助。  
“很遗憾，今晚我并不打算碰你前面的这个可怜的小东西，宝贝。你属于我，臣服于我，被我所掌控，我对你做的一切都是合理的，而你所拥有的唯一权利就是服从我的命令。”  
顾然松开贺子虞，慢条斯理地解开了自己的皮带。  
“现在，双手抱住腿，宝贝，我要使用你。”


End file.
